Find Your Lovin
by Peachie . D
Summary: Hibari goes to the club with his friends, with no anticipation on 'hooking up'. But, once he saw a girl on the dancing floor, he can't help but go over there and work his charm... 1896, 2795, 5986...One-Shot


Hibari stepped out of the car first, his friends closely behind.

_I'm more than just an option_

With the giggling of his friend's girls and the tapping of their high heels, they walked over to the entrance, a big, glowing sign on top reading '_B_._E_._D'_.

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

"Hibari-kun!" a girl already squealed once the group walked into the club.

Hibari simple turned the other way, Kyoko and Haru giggled a bit at the rejection.

_refuse to be forgotten_

"Harsh?" Tsuna murmured to his friend, Kyoko grabbing on to his arm.

Hibari groaned, noticing more girls at a table calling him over.

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

They all walked over to their booth, or more like a bed, centered with a small, round table for the drinks.

VIPs' get special treatment.

_I took a chance with my heart_

Gokudera sat at one of the corners with Haru, a hot make-out session had already begun.

"Drinks?" Yamamoto asked, his two girls on either side of him.

Player?

Yes he was.

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

"Hibari-kun," a woman with a big bust had walked over, her long hair neatly falling on her shoulders.

Haru rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Do you wanna dance?" she bends over a bit, giving him a better view of them.

_And I feel it taking over_

Hibari groaned, a quiet 'go away' was heard.

She forced a smile out "Later then…?"

He didn't look at her, and she left.

_I better find your lovin  
I better find your heart_

One of Yamamoto's girls whispered something in his ear, his goofy smile turned into a smirk.

"Sure!" he blurted and they both got up, the other girl began pouting and crossed her arms.

_I better find your lovin  
I better find your heart_

Hibari looked over as Yamamoto and his girl as they made it to the dance floor.

And then he saw her, swaying her hips, her hand tangled in her hair, biting hard on her bottom lip.

His mouth nearly dropped.

_I better find your lovin  
I better find your heart_

She nearly stopped when she noticed him watching her,

He smirked.

_I bet if I give all my love  
then nothings gonna tear us apart_

She smiled, turning around and began to move her hips slowly down.

He noticed how her tight mini dress will raise more and more as she made her way down.

_I'm more than just a number_

"What are you looking at?" Gokudera huffed, the glass he been offering to him for the last few seconds still in the air by his face.

He took the glass, ignoring the question.

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

"Tsu-kun, I wanna dance." Kyoko whimpered by his side.

He smiled, kissing her forehead before getting up "Let's dance."

The girl jumped up, hugging his side as they walked to the dance floor.

_I doubt you'll find another_

"Hibari-kun, wanna dance?" a new girl was in front of him asked, her fingers began twirling themselves in her orange locks.

Hibari completely ignored her, fixing his watch on his wrist.

"Hibari-kun?" she tilted her head, but he just turned his head the other way.

To the dance floor.

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

And he saw the girl again, her hand being held in the air by another girl.

She blushed when she made eye contact with him.

_so every single summer_

She turned her body against her friend.

Hibari could have sworn he say her wink.

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

"A drink?" another woman approached him, two drinks in hand.

"No." he said simple, looking back at the girl he was actually interested in.

_I be the one that you remember_

"Where are you going?" Gokudera raised a brow, his girl to busy on his neck to notice.

Hibari didn't stop to answer.

He made his way to the dance floor.

_and I better find your lovin  
I better find your heart_

She started moving her hips, turning slowly.

Then, someone stepped in front of her, his finger under her chin.

She looked up, it was him.

_I better find your lovin  
I better find your heart_

She blush a bright red, but quickly began dancing again, turning around so her back was on him.

He placed his hands on her waist, her hands gently placed over them as she started moving them.

_I better find your lovin  
I better find your heart_

"Is that Hibari?" Kyoko practically yelled over the loud music.

"Where?" Tsuna looked around, his eyes widening as he saw him,

Dancing with a girl?

_I bet if I give all my love,  
then nothings gonna tear us apart_

Chrome turned around,

Or more like, he twisted her around so that she was facing g him.

_its more than just a mission_

He smirked, leaning closer to the blushing girl, "We could go somewhere else."

She giggled, snaking her arms around his neck "Lead the way."

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

He took her hand, walking right by the big crowd of dancers.

_you hear but you don't listen_

"Is that Hibari?" Yamamoto questioned when he came back with one of his girls to the table. "With a girl?"

Gokudera almost jumped up to see.

"It is..?" Haru was almost confused on her on words.

Hibari never took a girl anywhere, especial at a club.

To troublesome, as he says.

_You better pay attention_

The man standing by the door opened it immediately, leading them to the 'special' vip room upstairs.

Chrome's looked in awe as they walked up the stairs, her hand still in his.

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

He closed the door, making sure he locked it before walking up to her.

She was blushing, her hands holding onto a wine glass._  
_

_and get what you been missing_

She began to back up, smiling as he walked her to the wall.

And then he pinned her, the glass dropping next to them.

_too many times I've been wrong_

she snaked her arms around his neck, his body as close to hers at it could be._  
I guess being right takes too long_

He grabbed her leg, lifting it a bit before kissing her cheek._  
_

_I'm done waiting, there's nothing left to do_

She kissed his lips, so slowly that it lingered even after they were touching.

_but give all I have to you and_

"Chrome," she moaned it, his kissing barely letting her breathe "D-Dokuro."

_I better find your lovin  
_"Hibari Kyoya," he said between the kisses, his hands making its way to the him of the dress.

_I better find your heart  
_"Nice meeting you," she moaned, his hands grabbing her thighs as he moved them from the wall to the love seat "Kyoya."

_I better find your lovin_

"Chrome." He simple groaned._  
I bet if I give all my love,_

But, just as he almost had the dress completely off, he stopped.

She looked disappointed.

_then nothings gonna tear us apart_

"What's wrong?"

He smirked, her blushing returning "I want to get to know you, Chrome Dokuro."

She smiled, kissing him again.

"Just like you want to get to know me."

_I bet if I give all my love,_

Hibari and Chrome walked back down, girls already drooling when they noticed some of his buttons weren't buttoned.

They probably didn't notice the girl walking down with him.

Holding his hand.

They walked to the exist and he stopped, waiting for her to be side by side with him before placing his hands on her waist.

He whispered something to her, her face never being so red.

_then nothings gonna tear us apart_

"Where is Hibari?" Tsuna asked his friends sitting at their booth.

"Who knows?" Gokudera mumbled, getting up from his seat with Haru.

"Should we look for him before we leave?" Kyoko asked, her arm locked with Tsuna.

"Nah, he probably went home." Yamamoto laughed his two girl's right beside him.

"Alone?" Haru laughed, cheering a bit that he finally took one of many girls dying for his attention.

-x-

In the big mansion of the Vongola family, Hibari Kyoya, the most wanted bachelor in, probably, Japan was in bed, cuddled, with Chrome Dokuro.

* * *

_A.N: My favorite song and my favorite couple.! _

_Review? _


End file.
